


Take Me Back To The Beginning

by spaceboinate



Series: Stucktube [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Cute, Domestic, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gay, It's a wip au, Literally all gay, M/M, Other, Stucktube, There'll be more ships for different characters but for now those will have to do, idk man, youtubestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboinate/pseuds/spaceboinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**A wip AU** </p>
<p>When John wants something he usually gets it. That's the perks of being the baby of the group. So when he wants to start a youtube channel, the other guys are unable to say no. </p>
<p>Cue shenanigans, sexual tension and loads of fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back To The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like idk why I chose to write this chapter in Jake's POV but please don't judge me for him being OOC. I might re-write this chapter later. But this is pretty much an introduction to an AU that me and my friends are creating, called stucktube! I'll link the blog later, but pretty much if you want to submit asks or art or anything for it, you can! Though there are a few headcanons that will come into play later on throughout this. 
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Your name is Jake English, and right now you are very confused. Shaking your head, you zone back into the conversation taking place, listening to John ramble on.

It was cute, though he picked up the annoying habit from Dave.

“… and then we become world known through youtube- Jake, are you even listening to me?” John huffed, and you realised with a start that he had stopped talking and was now looking at you intently. Though if he was trying to seem intimidating, he was definitely failing, his glare was more of a pout than anything and he looked annoyed.

He definitely noticed you zoning out. “Oh! Goodness, sorry John I must have zoned out for a minute there! You were saying about starting a youtube channel?”

John was an avid fan of the website, this Jake definitely knew. He had been ever since Dirk introduced him to it, surprisingly. The older Strider didn’t often want much to do with John, only ever talking to him whenever Dave would be around, but they shared a common interest in videos and John was delighted to spend his free time watching them.

You suppose you should explain your relationships. John was a good friend of yours and was approximately three years younger than you and four years younger than Dirk. He was a few months younger than Dave and was the youngest out of you four, or as Dirk often teased him about – the baby of the group. You and Dirk were in college, though were living outside of the campus in a shared apartment with Dave and John. Due to the fact that the two teens had nowhere else to go. John had no living relatives with him and all Dave had was Dirk, so you two took them in while they finished up the last few years of their schooling. John had become like a younger brother to you, something made you want to protect him.

“Yeah, we should start a channel! You still have that camera and microphone, yeah? We can be a lets play channel! We all play games, so it’ll be easy to start up. We just have to come up with a name and icon,” John explained, his blue eyes twinkling happily. “We could even get Sollux to help set up equipment and Karkat can design the icons! Come on Jake, it’ll be great!”

And when John pleaded like that, there was no way he could say no.

* * *

 

Which is why, two hours later, you found yourself explaining it all again to Dave and Dirk in the lounge room over pizza and soda. Dirk looked annoyed more than anything, but Dave was relaxed due to the fact he had John’s head laying on his shoulder. The buck-toothed boy had fallen asleep as soon as he had eaten and vaguely you wondered how much sleep he’s gotten lately, before huffing and turning back to the problem at hand.

Convincing the Striders.

“So… The kid wants to start a channel up?” Dirk summarised, raising an eyebrow. You got the feeling that he was going to be harder to convince.

Nodding slightly, you ignored his gaze and instead it settled onto John and Dave, with the latter watching you silently.

“Yes, well… A lets play channel is what he had in mind, but I think he wants all of us to join in and I think it’s a great idea, a good way to loosen up and have fun.” You explained, the words coming out more easily now that you were staring the older Strider down. “All we’d do is play video games like we usually do, just recording ourselves.”

“What about editing the videos? And designing icons?”

“Karkat and Sollux,” Dave cut in, sitting up straighter and moving his arm so that he had an arm around John’s shoulders to keep him upright. “Sollux is a good programmer, and I’m sure he can edit too. Karkat’s been needing an excuse to draw so we can rope him in as our artist.”

A thoughtful hum escaped your throat before you could stop it, and you sighed in exasperation. “John said something similar. Are you sure you can get them in? They don’t seem to be the type of fellows who would do something this big for free.”

Though, your worries dissolved away when Dave gave you a smirk and gestured to the sleeping boy beside him. “One puppy dog look from John and they’ll cave in, no one can fight the Egbert charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters are short, sorry!


End file.
